


Things Were Quiet

by uaigneach



Series: We Weren’t Meant to be Heroes [8]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 16:20:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13685307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uaigneach/pseuds/uaigneach
Summary: The end to the camping trip trilogy - we find out what happened to the nurse.





	Things Were Quiet

**Author's Note:**

> short and probs unsatisfactory but it's here

Things were quiet, now that they were back at school. They’d all immediately returned to Paris as soon as the school nurse was taken away by the paramedics and Adrien and Marinette could breathe again. Their trip back took considerably less time than the way there, and they were back in their homes for the weekend (no one was expected to show up for Saturday classes). Adrien had elected to stay with Marinette, and the two of them slept for a solid 24 hours.

Performing CPR was exhausting for any length of time, and even with their enhanced strength, they were exhausted. Their limbs had felt like jelly but they’d forged on because they were used to working while exhausted. It still sucked though, and they appreciated the chance to catch up on uninterrupted sleep. No one head any schedules because they would still have been in the woods if things hadn’t ended how it had.

Despite their experience, each death always hit them. It was still a lot less than a year or two ago when they’d just begun, but it still wasn’t a nice feeling. Performing CPR was stressful on both the body and the mind. As heroes, they wanted to be able to save everyone, but reality had hit them in the face a lot recently. They knew the odds of revival after having been dead for so long.

It wasn’t looking good for the nurse, and they need to be prepared for the worst, come Monday.

They’d done all they could to try and save her. Now it was out of their hands. They needed to accept that. It was just hard.

The two spent all of Sunday lazing around in bed and avoiding thinking. Marinette lazily sketched a new Chat Noir inspired dress and Adrien spent the day trying to memorize some CPOP that Marinette had lying around. They pointedly avoided thinking about school. Marinette’s parents, being the angels that they were, didn’t bug them about what happened on the camping trip. Instead, they just left them alone, only interrupting to bring up food.

The Dupain-Cheng’s were the best.

 

* * *

 

Come Monday, neither of them wanted to go to school and Tom and Sabine would have gladly called them both in sick, but they had to face the music at some point. Besides, who knows how their classmates would handle the news (good or bad) without their calm guidance. Grief would be new enough to most of them. And as much as they didn’t like Chloe, it wouldn’t do anyone any good to blame her if things didn’t go well.

So, with heavy hearts, Adrien and Marinette arrived at the school with nearly 30 minutes until class was to begin. They were the first ones there, and as more people began to trickle into the room, it was evident that no one else wanted to come either.

However, some were more vocal about it than others.

“You know, if the nurse dies-“ dies; not past tense, “-then it would be your fault Chloe.” Nathaniel says loudly upon entering the classroom and seeing an oddly subdued Chloe sitting with an equally silent Sabrina. “You’re the one who pushed her into the water.”

Chloe glared half-heartedly at him but shrank back as everyone’s eyes fell on her. “Oh she’ll be fine.” She said snootily, her stiff sneer too forced to be genuine. “My darling Adrikins started CPR fast enough.”

Adrien frowned. He couldn’t work miracles – sometimes the dead stayed dead.

“That’s not the point Chloe! Did you really push her into the water?” Alya demanded, a righteous fury beginning to dance in her eyes. “You know that means you technically killed her… right?” she demanded. Chloe flinched back and Marinette took that as her cue to intervene.

“Alright Alya, clam down. There’s no use getting angry and throwing blame around.” She said, standing up so that she can get everyone’s attention. “It’s not Chloe’s fault. It was an accident. Making her feel guilty isn’t going to fix anything.”

Adrien nodded, standing up beside her and looking sternly around the room. “Mari’s right. Blaming Chloe isn’t going to help anything, especially not the nurse’s family. CPR can’t work miracles – and real life isn’t like the movies. Be prepared for bad news.” He warned. Of course, the bell rang right after he delivered his ominous message. Marinette and Adrien sat down just as Ms. Bustier walked in.

“’Morning class.” She said stiffly as she walked forwards in front of her desk, moving to sit on the edge. Her normally colourful attire had been exchanged in favour of an all black version. That combined with her solemn facial expression told the duo all they needed to know. “Before we start today’s lesson, I have some things to discuss with you.”

“I’m sure you are all aware of what happened during the survival trip, but I’ll explain again to clear up any uncertainties or rumours.” She was putting off explaining how the story ended. “The school nurse had an accident while collecting water and she fell in and hit her head. CPR was performed until paramedics were able t relieve us. She was then rushed to the closest hospital. Unfortunately, they were not able to revive her, and she was declared dead on arrival.

You could have heard a pin drop.

“What?” Nino whispered from beside Adrien. The entire class just seemed frozen in shock. Adrien closed his eyes in sorrow and reach back to grasp at Marinette’s hand.

They knew that there was a high chance that this would be the outcome.

 

The rest of the day was spent with little outburst from anyone. One the way out of class, Marinette caught Chloe by the elbow.

“It was an accident.” She repeated, looking deep into Chloe’s eyes. “Don’t let this destroy you.” She may not like Chloe – and places the blame for the nurse’s death almost solely n the spoiled brat’s shoulders despite logical thought and her insistence that it was an accident – she knew what it was like to blame oneself for someone’s death. It was an awful feeling, and not even Chloe deserved that.

Chloe looked her in the eyes for a moment before turning on her heel and yanking her arm out of her grip. She left without another word.

 

* * *

 

The next day, Chloe was back to normal and insulting everyone without a care in the world.

 

They got a new nurse, and it was like nothing ever happened on that camping trip.

**Author's Note:**

> If you really want I'll write an alternate, but the nurse isn't important to the series at all


End file.
